<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince of Persecution by Knight_Shade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202657">Prince of Persecution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade'>Knight_Shade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Mental Anguish, Prince Prompto Argentum, Spoilers, Torture, don't let the fluff fool you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noct had known the Niflheim prince ever since they were kids, but he never seemed to remember Noct. Despite his memory problems he grew up to be loved by the masses and Noct could never shake his fondness for him, not that he wanted too. He struggles with his feelings as well as the loss of Insomnia. But maybe along the way he can pull his fellow prince out of his suffocating shell and finally discover why Prompto always forgets him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really wanted to get this started for Prompto's birthday so here is the first chapter! I have written most of the fic and it's my longest one yet so im super excited to post it but it hasn't been fully edited yet. Anyway I hope you enjoy it for now!</p><p>I set up a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Gv3AMRajg9b3EUDRi6Ihg">Playlist</a> for this fic. One song per chapter. I recommend setting the song on repeat so it will play the entire time you read. I will also link the individual songs at the beginning of each chapter incase that's more your style &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3tDLotaps1ayal3CaWKjdM">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The First time Noctis laid eyes on the Niflheim prince he had no idea who the young blond was. Noctis had been out in the garden playing adventurer when he saw the boy sitting as still as a statue in one of the palace's waiting rooms. He could see him clearly through the large windows that allowed the occupants to observe the gardens. The boy however, looked resolutely at the wall opposite him, completely ignoring the view outside and the delectable treats laid out on the table before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking he had found a sufficient mystery to qualify as a quest in his five year old mind, Noctis slipped into the room via a small opening he frequently used to sneak out. Determined to figure out if the boy was actually a statue or not Noctis called out to him “Hello, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out the boy had more life in him than Noctis had first thought, as he jumped nearly out of his skin and turned toward the unexpected voice. Upon seeing a small boy around his own age he seemed to sag in relief before worry edged his expression. “I’m fine. Thank you for asking, but you really shouldn't be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, I can go anywhere I want.” Noctis replied easily, waving away the other boy's concerns. Momentarily distracted by the delicious looking treats on the table, Noctis picked one up and happily bit into his snack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…” The blond fidgeted as he sat back down across from Noctis, eyes darting in every direction. “How did you get in here anyway?” Noctis simply pointed to his secret entrance and continued to enjoy his reward for a quest complete. “Oh, I see. You must get to run around a lot huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis swallowed “Don’t you?” at the boy's small head shake Noctis felt a little sad. “All kids should get to run around every now and then. At least that's what my Dad says whenever I ditch Iggy” he said with a shrug. “Hey! Do you wanna come play with me? Have you ever heard of  adventuring?” Noctis barely waited for the boy to shake his head again before he launched into a grandiose explanation of heroes, quests, treasure and daemons. By the time he finished his long explanation the blond was leaning in with a look of wonder on his face. “So what do you say? Wanna play?” Noctis was so proud of himself, he had won the boy over for sure; just like his Dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t” the boy stammered, eyes locked on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whaaaaaaaa? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noctis couldn't believe his ears, who wouldn't want to play adventurer after an explanation like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay... Next time then?” Noctis managed to ask once the pain of his disappointment ebbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up quickly the blond’s eyes grew wide “Next time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis shrugged, “Yeah, your fun to talk to. You should come back. I can ask my Dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know if I’ll be able to, but that sounds awesome!” the blond’s voice held hope even as he shrunk in on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a promise then”  Noctis said, reaching out his hand. The blond hesitated for a long moment, struggling with something wordlessly. Just as he finally began to slowly reach out to Noctis, the door opened admitting a tall man in dark flowing robes. Noctis recognized him as the man who had come to visit his Dad. He was an important official from Niflheim, but he had given Noctis the creeps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go, Your Highness. I trust you’ve been good- Ah! Did you make an acquaintance Highness?” When the man's gaze swept over Noctis he felt a chill run down his spine. The blond must have felt similar as he visibly shook in the presence of the invader, and withdrew his hand as if he had been stung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I mean no. He’s no one important Chancellor.” The blond stammered out with his head hung, refusing to make eye contact with the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that, Highness. If I am not mistaken this is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and heir to the throne of Lucis.” At these words the blond shot a surprised glance at Noctis around his shoulder, keeping his head low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis placed both hands behind his head and looked the man directly in the eyes “Yeah, that’s me. You came to see my Dad right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor nodded and returned his gaze to the blond “Did you forget to introduce yourself, Highness? Goodness what are we going to do with you. Perhaps I should find you a new tutor, one who will get the finer POINTS of propriety across to you.” The blond flinched as if he had been hit by the words. “No? Well show me how you introduce yourself to royalty” he gestured vaguely in Noctis’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond turned slowly to face Noctis, took a deep breath and finally raised his head. Squaring his shoulders and meeting Noctis’s eyes he recited his introduction clearly. “I am Prince Prompto Aldercapt, Heir to the throne of Niflheim. It is a pleasure to meet you, I hope this meeting will serve to strengthen the Empire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis blinked at the sudden shift in formality. Placing his hands by his side he replied “It is a pleasure to meet you Prompto.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now if you’ll excuse us your Royal Highness, we mustn't keep our retinue waiting.” The Chancellor placed his hand on the back of Prompto’s neck and used it to steer him from the room like a cat scruffing a kitten.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3GpSBKNP9UfeJ4psBJAgIx">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two years had passed before their next chance to meet, but he still intended to keep his promise. He had even asked his Dad to find the two princes some play time during the Chancellors next visit. His Dad had agreed, pleased that his son had made a friend he could drop formality around. Noct was still young enough not to fully understand the tension between the two countries, allowing him to befriend the prince with no prejudice to get in the way. Hopefully, this friendship, if allowed to flourish, will lead to a brighter future for both countries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis nearly bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation. His Dad seemed to talk to the Chancellor for FOREVER. When finally he said. “Why not allow the two princes to become formally acquainted? Ignis has prepared a lovely meal for them while we tour the city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I do not see any harm in his highness fostering relations with foreign royalty. However, allow me to leave a Magitek Trooper set to protection protocols to ensure the prince's safety. Though I am sure it will be unnecessary.” The Chancellor smiled coldly and spoke slowly, placing emphasis on all the wrong syllables. It almost sounded like he meant the opposite of what he said... almost. But the two princes and one MT followed Ignis from the room. Ignis lead them to a small dining room already set with an enticing feast. Noctis sprinted past his Governess waiting for their arrival in favor of his seat and began to dig in with childish glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noting the second chair, Prompto watched Governess settle onto a stool in the corner of the room and pull out a book; even though she appeared to be reading, he could feel her attention on him. He then looked to Ignis who showed no sign of taking the seat, instead flanking the door opposite the MT. Ignis quirked an eyebrow at the behavior but offered a simple nod which seemed to be enough for Prompto to approach the table cautiously. By the time he slid softly into the seat, Noctis had already devoured a handful of french fries. “Thank you for the food,” Prompto stated quietly before selecting a few items to sample. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Prompto had never had ANY of the food on the table before. Noctis wondered how he had never even had roasted chicken before but supposed it must not be native to Niflheim. Prompto spoke mostly with Ignis as he was the one who had made the meal and Noctis was busy stuffing his face. Prompto was very impressed by everything on the table exclaiming that he had never tasted anything so good, and he especially loved the green curry soup that Noctis refused to touch with a muttered “too many green things.” Prompto’s delicate laugh filled the room hesitantly, as if unsure he was allowed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis had been planning this meal for weeks as his first solo assignment for the Prince so he was very happy to hear the praise, even if it didn't come from </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prince. Even distracted as he was with keeping watch and carrying the conversation for Noctis, it was impossible to miss the concerning signs the Niflheim prince gave off. He flinched at sudden noise and movement; hesitated as if seeking permission silently. Careful and cautious in every gesture on edge at all times, even when he smiled. As the meal went on cultural differences were less and less capable of covering all of the signs that the Niflheim Prince lived a very stressful life. Ignis couldn't help but seek help via small glances with the Governess. It seemed she had noticed as well and grimaced in a manner that said “I’ll take care of it later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing their final course - a brown cake that Noctis hadn't noticed was made with tomatoes - Ignis smiled to himself at his small victory. It was quickly overshadowed as Noctis sprung up from his seat exclaiming “Okay! You ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked up uncomfortably, pausing as he wiped his hands with the provided towel. “...Ready for what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To play adventurer of course! I did promise after all.” Noctis posed heroically one hand dramatically raised above his head and flashed a  wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Of course… umm… how do we play exactly?” Prompto seemed anxious for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't remember? I told you all about it last time.” Noctis tilted his head in confusion as he watched Prompto draw in on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… I don’t remember, I- ... I have memory problems… the Chancellor said there's no fixing it and that I’ll just.. forget stuff… without warning…” He fidgeted in his chair, eyes locked on the ground at Noctis’s feet. “S-sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis said with a wave. “This just means I get to tell you all over again, I’m better at telling stories now anyway.” And he launched into an animated explanation as soon as Prompto exhaled in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again by the time Noct was done explaining the idea Prompto was leaning forward in anticipation and he hoped that this time, maybe, they would get to venture out into the gardens in search of adventure and the treasure Noct had hidden in preparation. “So how about it? Wanna head out on an adventure” he asked with a gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once again Prompto dipped his head and said sadly “I-I can't.” At Noctis’s confused expression Prompto continued, his shoulders straying towards his ears. “The Chancellor said I wasn't to leave the citadel under any circumstances, and besides we’d have to take the MT along with us.” Reminded of the strange guest, Noctis scowled at the MT in the corner. Dragging that thing around with them would definitely not be fun, but it was possible. The chancellor was a different problem, he was single handedly ruining all their fun, even in his absence! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mistaking the look as meant for him, Prompto raised his hands in a placating gesture “S-sorry, you have been so kind to me and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct cut him off “No, it's not your fault.” Heaving a big sigh Noct plops back into his seat. “I guess there is nothing we can do about that, unless… Hey Ignis, could we get a game system in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't see why not.” Ignis pulls out his phone and sends a quick text. “It is on the way, Highness” he informs them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct gives Prompto his best cheshire grin, “You're going to love this.” It takes a little over an hour to get everything carted in and set up properly. He chooses a simple classic side scrolling game to start Prompto off nice and easy, which as it turns out, was completely unnecessary. Prompto was a natural. The two princes blasted through level after level, laughing and joking well into the evening. When Ignis finally informed them that it was time for Prompto to depart with the Chancellor, they both groaned in despair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis wanted to walk with Prompto as long as he could but Ignis stopped him with a kind hand on his shoulder and a small shake of his head. Instead he waved happily as he watched Prompto walk down the hallway flanked by his MT guard. Prompto didn't look back once. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/29ImZFf6qZRlnZ7AeWJKfs">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When next Noctis met his fellow prince, he was wheelchair bound. With his injury still fresh, his father was more cautious than ever and didn’t allow the two princes any time alone. That was fine with Noctis, he wasn't in the mood to talk. He worried Prompto would be expecting a grand story like the last two times they had met. Try as he might, Noctis just couldn't access his words like he used too, they felt locked away somewhere with the use of his legs. Watching Prompto’s face he found no signs of pity but rather a deep sorrow, as if he felt guilty for Noctis’s injury. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s silly, a daemon got me, not Niflheim.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As time went on he slowly regained the use of his legs as well as his voice. He was more reserved than before, preferring not to mince words. If one good thing had come from his injury it was that his father spent much more time with him, allowing them to grow even closer. He also grew closer to Iggy and Gladio, seeing as they were now fully in charge of his schedule and training respectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scarcely saw the Niflheim prince after the attack in Tenebrae. His father confided in him that he did not believe the prince to be a threat but he would not allow his son to interact with the MTs that seemed to follow the prince everywhere, at least not until he could defend himself. This only gave Noctis more motivation to train with Gladio and continue his physical therapy, he desperately wanted his friend back. As he grew older and attended public high school the rift between him and his peers grew ever wider. Ranting to Luna in their notebook only helped so much. She was always kind but she never seemed to fully get what he meant. Maybe he hadn't found the right words yet. He often found himself reminiscing about the hours he had spent playing video games with Prompto, few though they were. He had thought things were going so well. Sadly it seemed Noctis was the only one who felt that way, as he discovered that Prompto had completely forgotten about the game, the food, everything. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7bEt6nWVtRokyXqGZG3Nsj">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noct truly hated the large parties thrown in the citadel. They were always over packed with people who all seemed to want to talk to him or his Dad and he was expected to stand for hours on end which only aggravated his old injury. In short they were miserable. And he had said as much to both Ignis and his Dad just this morning. He still found himself in attendance. Having finally extricated himself from a group of girls he found a snack table stationed next to a conveniently placed pillar. He leaned against it, enjoying a small tart and trying to ignore the buzz of conversation behind him when he spotted a familiar head of blond hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto was surrounded by young people all crowding into his personal space. As stifling as it looked, the prince was wearing one of his signature smiles, joking as if he were a fish in water. Perhaps he was, Prompto had quite the reputation with the public of Niflheim. He was loved by the people who accepted him as one of their own. He could often be found lending a helping hand at his local shelters or visiting hospitals. His public speeches were always full of heart even when they contained dire news. His sincerity and a certain amount of innocence paired with his sunny disposition made the people of more than his home country fond of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Funny how HE used to be the one that wouldn't talk.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis sighed and sunk further back into the shadow of his pillar hoping to remain unnoticed. However, he only enjoyed a few silent moments after finishing his second cupcake before someone spoke, getting his attention. “This party is crazy huh dude?” It was Prompto, he had apparently extricated himself from his admirers and was now seeking refreshment as he grabbed a sparkling champagne flute. Noctis merely shrugged in response. “We never have parties this big in Niflheim, how do you do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct shrugged again, “Ask Ignis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto laughed, one of his dry practiced laughs that didn't reach his eyes. “I guess this Isn't really your kind of thing huh?” Noct just stared back, the answer seemed obvious. “You know you can show a little emotion, how long have we been friends now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends, the sky is purple and full of…” Noct trailed off expectantly. Prompto looked up in confusion, eyebrows drawn together as he scrambled for an answer. “Apparently, we have been friends for about a minute now.” Prompto looked stricken, which was not Noct’s intention so he continued in what he hoped was a soothing voice. “Nice to meet you again Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-i guess you have known me long enough to tell when my… m-mem-ory issues act up huh?” His face flushed a slight pink as he scratched the back of his neck, looking down and away from Noct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we were five.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a long time!” He looks up at Noct in surprise only to look away again “It must be tiresome dealing with my issue all the time, is that why you use code?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct shook his head, “it's not code, you actually said that last time… after some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prompt-</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing.” He smirked as Prompto finally relaxed. Memories or no he was a sucker for a dumb pun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noct</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good pun,” He said with the first genuine smile of the night on his face, slight though it may be. The two fall into easy conversation with Noct giving a brief overview of their friendship and Prompto cracking jokes at every opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you kept a journal it could help you remember some of this stuff first hand,” Noct suggested over his own glass of champagne. They were still taking shelter from the crowd in their nook behind the pillar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a good idea but, I-i don't think I could. The Chancellor wouldn't approve of me recording my interactions, wh-what if it got stolen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't think of that… Do you have a phone?” Prompto shook his head. “Hmmm, Iggy says mine’s encrypted so I can text my Dad on it, but we don't use it for important stuff. Maybe if you got one we could just send each other memes, then at least you won't have to figure out my brand of humor every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? like it's that hard to figure out, Mister Edgelord?” Prompto scoffed and gently nudged him with his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not for you, Mister Social Butterfly,” Noct grumbled good naturedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kinda have to be…” Prompto said so quietly Noct almost missed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-Nothing!” Prompto said quickly, waving his hands before him. After a few seconds of Noct staring him down he finally caved. “Alright! It’s just, I have to pretend like I know EVERYONE so I HAVE to be quick to determine personality.” He looked down at his hands dejectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like a lot of pressure to put on one guy.” Noct states simply, taking a sip. “Don’t your Dad or advisor help you remember some stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto shakes his head sadly “I don’t see the Emperor much and the Chancellor gave me a rough list of when I met important people like you. Other than that all I got was the recordings of my time in the public eye, which does not help me at an event like this much. I've gotten so much wrong already tonight and I’m not great at lying my way out of things…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that's why Mr. Popular joined me in the outcast corner” Noct joked. “But I think not being a good liar is an admirable quality, especially for a prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Prompto seemed hopeful when he met Noct’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure makes ME like you more.” At those words Prompto blushed a vibrant pink and well, that made Noct feel strange so he added “you know for a Nif and all.”  Prompto took it for the joke it was and ribbed him back for being a Lucian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their time was cut short as Ignis appeared around the pillar and sighed in relief at the sight of Promoto. “I found you! Your Highness the Chancellor is looking for you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say no more” Prompto cut him off, smoothed out his clothes and nodded to Noct in leu of a goodbye. He was gone like a blast of frosty wind and the chill he left in his wake felt much the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me Noct, is there any reason why the fastest way for me to find the Niflheim Prince is to find whatever corner YOU’VE skulked off too?” Ignis was looking at Noct over his glasses with one of his calculating stares. He had never been able to get around that particular look before and he suspected he wouldn't now but, he tried anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I know?” He shrugged noncommittally and sulked over his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and the Prince always seem to find each other even amongst such crowds. It’s almost as if you’ve scheduled rendezvous.” Ignis pushed his glasses a little higher up his nose as he looked Noct in the eye with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, he would forget them half the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, here you both are, as if drawn by fate.” Instead of dignifying the man with a response, Noct just glared. “I’m sure you will run into him again, after all the festivities last a whole week. Now I believe your break time is more than over, you have important guests to greet.” Noct sighed but followed Ignis with his best princely stature, wondering if Prompto could see him from wherever he was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5kgn3gekLoeUwsPUOmzC1T">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The Astrals must be mocking me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noct could not believe that he had fulfilled Iggy’s prediction the very next day, by literally running into Prompto just outside the royal wing of the citadel. He had to blink his sleep fogged eyes a few times to be sure, after all he hadn't even had a cup of coffee yet. “P-Prompto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis!” the blond placed a steadying hand on Noct’s shoulder after he noticed his sleepy state. “I’m so lucky I ran into you, I'm kinda lost. Think you could point me in the right direction?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Noct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Call you… No-ct.. Uh sure, but how do I get back to the guest quarters?” Prompto seemed a bit panicked, what could be so important so early in the morning? Opting to use his legs rather than his voice, Noct began walking but noticed that Prompto wasn't following. He turned back, met Prompto’s gaze and gestured with his head in the direction he had been walking. “Oh! You're going to show me the way?” He sprinted over to join him excitedly. “Thank you, you don’t have to do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” They walked on in silence for about a minute before Prompto seemed unable to take it any longer and started up a mostly one sided conversation. Noct didn't mind, in fact he found that he rather enjoyed listening to Prompto’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I guess you're not much of a morning person huh?” Noct grunted in affirmation. “I love mornings, the sky is always changing color and I can explore on my own, as long as I'm back in time for my first meeting anyway. The citadel is so large and complex! Nothing like the Niflheim bases I'm used to. Our floor plans are very straight forward and repetitive. Guess I underestimated Lucian architects. This place is like a work of art!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So Prompto has an artistic eye, I wonder if he uses it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Do you do any?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I do any... what?” Prompto tilted his head to the side in confusion and really it shouldn't be cute but he looked like a puppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Art.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Haha… no, I’d never be allowed such a luxury. If anything my art is making people happy, I love to see them smile. Each time I lock the image of their happy faces in my memory.” Noct missed a step. “Oh, uh.. Yeah I guess I might lose them eventually, but I have them now and that's what matters.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct pulled up short and turned to Prompto. He took in his flowing white robes trimmed in red and his flat blond hair swept out of his face allowing full view of his blushing freckle covered cheeks. He looked too put together for the lively boy underneath and quite suddenly Noct wanted to see Prompto relaxed. “Wanna hang out tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's cool if you don't want to, but I have the new Assassin's Creed game…” he trailed off looking bashfully at his shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know what that is but as long as I'm free I'd love to!” Prompto literally bounced on the balls of his feet. “But I’d have to bring an MT with me…” he looked down sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct laughed “No worries! I can handle an MT just fine, besides he might be fun to dress up.” Propmto’s smile returned at the thought and they both laughed a bit more. “We’re here by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't even notice! Thanks Noctis, you're a lifesaver!” Prompto’s eyes grew wide with recognition and then he started off in the direction of his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct!” He called after him “My friends call me Noct!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto spun on his heel but continued walking backwards “you were half asleep when you said that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still true!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh fine, if you insist, Noct!” he called as he turned back around with a smirk, narrowly avoiding a vase, and disappeared around a corner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0L5qspeZ9OgOMYplAYgJAQ">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After he had a cup of coffee, he told Ignis about his plans with Prompto that evening. Iggy made the wonderful suggestion of sending a formal invitation to his fellow prince to make it more likely that the chancellor would let him go for the night. And though Noct always loathed writing stuffy invitations, this one didn't seem to be such a drain, not if it meant he got to play games with Prompto again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By 8pm he had everything set up, his game system and controllers with Assassins Creed already loaded up and ready to go, every one of his comfy pillows and blankets piled on and around the couch and a spread of every type of junk food imaginable sprawled across his counter and in his fridge and freezer. He was sure to have SOMETHING Prompto would like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of Iggy’s muffled voice in the entryway, Noct excitedly jogged over to greet Prompto in his beat up old crownsguard sweats and his favorite skull tee only to find more than just Prompto and his MT waiting in the entryway. Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim, was towering over Prompto and gesturing wildly as he spoke to Ignis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-to ensure the safety of our imperial prince. Ah! Good evening your highness.” Ardyn bowed low, sweeping his arms dramatically in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening chancellor.” Noct looked to Ignis for help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you the nights plans are merely that of normal young men in lucis, if it would assuage your concerns you are welcome to enjoy a cup of tea with me inside.” Ignis looked as if he would rather lose a tooth than talk to this man one minute longer but they were all swiftly herded inside by the chancellor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct immediately showed Prompto over to the couch, bypassing the kitchen that he knew Ardyn and Ignis would be occupying. And tried very hard to distract Prompto with a quick explanation of the game. Prompto kept glancing back at the two advisors periodically and Noct couldn't help but do the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long does a cup of tea take? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eventually Noct started up the game despite Ardyn’s presence and they were nearly through the introduction when Ardyn loudly pronounced his departure. “This truly seems like a night of dull entertainment but nothing seems amis so I shall take my leave. Remember to return in time for our meeting with your father tomorrow your highness. And do play nice with your fellow prince, we wouldn't want an international incident.” He swept out of the room with Ignis and the tension cut as soon as they heard the door shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Prompto, but I really don’t like that guy.” Noct growled over the back of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s okay, I don’t like him much either.” Prompto shrugged from his place on the couch. Looking over at him he finally took in the other prince’s clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s your advisor! And- hey! The invitation specifically said CASUAL attire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This IS casual.” Prompto protested. Pulling at his long white robe which seemed to only differ from the one this morning by the amount of filigree and lack of a red cape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct shook his head “absolutely not, I can't have you worrying about stains, you’ll just have to borrow something of mine.” He vaulted over the couch, earning a look of awe from Prompto and sprinted into his closet to find something for him to borrow. His entire closet was black so he hoped Prompto wouldn't mind too much, but he did make sure to leave anything with the Lucian royal crest behind, at least for Prompto. He returned to the living room to find Prompto nervously fidgeting by the MT posted at the end of the kitchen counter. “Here, try these, and when you get back you can try any of that” he said nodding to the display of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled from ear to ear as he took the offered clothes “okay.” While he changed in the bathroom, Noct laid out the second outfit he had retrieved from his closet and smiled to himself. At the sound of the door opening, he turned to see Prompto dressed in black from head to toe. He wore a pair of batman sweats and Noct’s second favorite skull tee. It looked pretty good contrasting with his pale skin. “What's that?” Prompto asked, startling Noct out of his thoughts and gesturing to the outfit he had laid out on the back of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, I thought it would look good on the MT, you know since we kinda have a theme going now. But, you can veto it of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto eyed the outfit and then laughed out loud, “No, this is perfect!” The two worked together to dress the MT as quickly as possible and then stood back to look at their handiwork. Noct had chosen the two most ridiculous items in his closet. A black tank top with the words “My friend went to Insomnia and all I got was this stupid tank” in bold letters over a giant Lucian crest. And a pair of booty shorts with the word “Lucian” scrawled across the butt. Both were gag gifts from Gladio, and they were pretty funny on the MT. They laughed for five whole minutes before they could breathe properly again. “Well now he represents both of us!” Prompto said, wiping a tear from his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” Noct smiled at Prompto and felt a blush start to creep into his cheeks. “Why don’t we check out the food” he deflected quickly hoping to hide his face as he rose and grabbed a bag of chips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know where to begin!” Prompto said, wonder in his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was afraid of that.” Noct had also prepared for it so he snatched up a bag of spicy vegetable straws and tossed it to Prompto before fetching two cans of soda from the fridge. “Based on your previous favorites I think you’ll like that the best. Besides, I wont touch it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Prompto asked as they headed back to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't eat vegetables.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“EVER?” Prompto seemed incredulous as they both plopped down and opened their respective snacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Iggy is trying to sneak them into my food without me noticing now, but mostly no.” Noct shrugged as he started up the game again, they had died because Noct forgot to pause as the chancellor left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I could never get away with that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Dad is kinda strict huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just the emperor, mainly the chancellor. He just wants me to be the best that I can be so it's not that bad I guess. It could always be worse…” Noct didn't like the way Prompto trailed off, as if he knew EXACTLY HOW it could be worse. But he let it slide for now, after all the point of tonight was to get Prompto to relax, not to stress him out by pushing him too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That goal was achieved well before the end of the night, where they were sprawled out in their makeshift nests, junk food spilled across the floor from excitement, empty cans and bottles littering the carpet and hair mussed up from literally rolling on the floor with laughter.  Their clothes wrinkled from when Prompto seized Noct’s shoulders and shook him violently as he watched him perform a leap of faith. After that they began switching off the controller so Prompto could play too. As before Prompto was a natural at video games despite having no memory of ever playing them. He became so engrossed in the story that he all but demanded that he return as soon as possible to play more. Grinning, Noct promised another invitation for tomorrow evening and waved goodbye to Prompto as he and his MT marched down the hallway in the clothes they had arrived in. This time however, Prompto turned around and waived a final goodbye at the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next night Prompto arrived without the chancellor and changed quickly. He helped pick out the outfit for the MT this time and having completed their new ritual, the two settled in to continue their game. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A close friend of mine made fan art for this chapter and I love it! They gave me permission to post it with the fic <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/bd996d95-64c8-49aa-bbce-713f10ca9a4d/debx55l-8ab4522f-0da4-443f-b216-c28c0b90e420.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYmQ5OTZkOTUtNjRjOC00OWFhLWJiY2UtNzEzZjEwY2E5YTRkXC9kZWJ4NTVsLThhYjQ1MjJmLTBkYTQtNDQzZi1iMjE2LWMyOGMwYjkwZTQyMC5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.B0k2cqdBM3Ig1cFQe4Ksf3hWtebmlOLcvQO59_T0C58">here</a> but wish to remain anonymous.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0Vl4A8SZrxO40zJk63NuZh">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meeting up with Prompto during the day was totally different than playing games with him in the evenings. He would bump into him in the halls between meetings and get various greetings depending on who was accompanying them. If they were more or less by themselves, MTs didn't count, then Prompto would greet him with a blinding smile and a fist bump for good measure. If Noct was accompanied by any of his retainers he was more reserved, sticking to just the smile. If the chancellor was with him, Prompto would simply nod with a strained smile stuck to his face and scurry after the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At parties it was no different. He would only approach Noct if he was on his own. And the one time Noct approached him while he was with Ardyn he felt guilty about the way Prompto had been literally shoved in his direction. So Noct decided that waiting by the food and drink was his best opportunity to run into the other prince. While he had plenty of sweets to distract him, he often grew impatient waiting for him to show, so he snuck in a handheld gaming system that lasted all of an hour before Iggy confiscated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Prompto did finally show, time seemed to slip by easily, and he would even forget the ache of his injury acting up. They talked about everything and he never got bored. Noct loved discovering new things about Prompto almost as much as watching him kick butt at the FPS he had been teaching him to play. He was better than Noct within a few hours, which really isn't fair considering the number of hours he's logged. But Noct got over it quickly since playing with Prompto was not only fun but also raised his rank in comp. Prompto seemed to like it too as he often brainstormed new strategies with him over a glass of champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their quiet rendezvous were always broken up too soon. Mostly by Iggy, who snuck up on them, startling Prompto. He couldn’t fathom why Prompto was so jumpy, but he suspected it wasn’t good. The one time an MT approached them clanking to announce its arrival, Prompto had paled and swallowed hard, refusing to look Noct in the eye as he excused himself and followed the soldier immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew even more concerned on the last official day of festivities. He finally accompanied his father to a meeting with the Niflheim delegation which also included Prompto. It was the one thing he had been looking forward to all day. The meeting might be a bore, but he would have a friend suffering with him. One he could pull faces at to entertain them both, as long as they didn’t get caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He greeted each member of the delegation individually with a shake of the hand, but when he got to Prompto he received a mere trace of a smile and his eyes skittering away to look elsewhere. Once the meeting began he kept glancing at Prompto, hoping to catch his eye but he stared resolutely at whomever was speaking. Noct took to outright staring at the prince just to make sure he wasn't simply missing any glances Prompto shot his way but no; Prompto was outright ignoring him. He didn’t look at him once the entire meeting. When it was time to depart, Noct thought maybe he could catch Prompto on his way out but even then he was thwarted. Prompto stood stiffly, and swiftly joined his retinue, allowing himself to be rushed into the hall and towards their next appointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had still shown up for their last night of gaming however, bright and smiley as he greeted Noct and snagged a bag of snacks from the counter. They settled into their routine as if nothing was amiss but Noct just couldn't shake the unease he felt. Frowning a little at the memories of the meeting, Noct turned to Prompto and asked “you know you don’t have to hang out with me right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned from the game menus to look at Noct “huh? Yeah of course I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously, I don’t care what your dad or Ardyn say, if you don’t want to hang out like this I wont be mad. I can stop sending the invitations or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Prompto cut him off desperately “I really truly enjoy hanging out with you, so please don’t stop the invitations. If I’m bothering you, we can do something else-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not a bother, I was just worried after you didn’t look at me once the whole meeting.” Noct looked away shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, the one with your Dad and the emperor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Prompto burst out laughing, which admittedly was the last thing Noct expected. His blush deepened until Prompto explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to focus, that was an official meeting and all. I couldn't mess anything up and you are just too damn distracting Noct! I know if I had looked at you, you would have made me laugh out loud and I just couldn’t risk it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief flooded Noct at the words and as he watched Prompto’s smile dance on his face, he couldn’t help but smirk. “I’m that distracting am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” he said exasperatedly, “and don’t tell me you weren't trying to make me laugh either, I know you well enough to know otherwise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SEE!” They both laughed so hard they clutched their stomachs. Noct wished he could memorize Prompto in that instant. The sound of his laugh, the way his hair stuck up just a bit from running his fingers through it in frustration, Noct’s own black clothes rumpled but wrapping him comfortably, as if he belonged in them. Then Noct realized that even if he did memorize this moment, Prompto wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change in thought must have shown on his face because Prompto asked. “Hey, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just… I don’t ever want to forget this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either.” Prompto said with more weight behind it than Noct had ever heard from him. “No matter what happens, I won’t forget this time I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, your condition-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't forget. I promise you Noct, the next time we meet I'll be the same me sitting here now.” Prompto looked at him with a look of grim determination, as if he was marching off to war and pledging his life to Noct, not returning to his home country as a rival prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Noct could feel the intensity of the conversation even if he didn't quite understand it. “In that case, next time I have something I want to tell you.” And he did have something to tell him, he just wasn't sure what it was yet. Something about the way Prompto made him feel or what he meant to him. He hadn't figured it out yet, but that's okay, he still had time. They both blushed visibly and the intensity of the conversation was finally broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-good, I’ll wait til then.” Prompto turned back to the screen, his face lit by its soft glow and Noct allowed himself to believe it would be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They played the rest of the night like normal but at the end Prompto seemed to drag his feet on his way to change. “Something wrong Prom?” he asked, watching Prompto play with the edge of his Niflheim robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do- do you think I could keep something, you know, to help me remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing Noct tried to play it cool by leaning against the kitchen counter as he replied “sure, you can pick whatever you want before you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto selected a small black skull necklace because “I’ll never have to take it off and I can hide it under my clothes.” Noct had no idea why that was so important but the intimacy made him refrain from pointing out that it was actually a crownsguard skull. Maybe wearing the symbol of his bodyguards around his neck would come in handy one day. Noct hoped that if it did It would mean Prompto’s protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct waved goodbye from his door as he watched Prompto and his MT leave for the final night of their stay. Prompto walked backwards down the hallway and waved back the whole way, he only ran into the wall once. They both lingered much too long waiting for Prompto to turn the corner but with a deep breath, Prompto stepped out of sight. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/589UHl4VkCGaYGub9VOQPY">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Funny how it took the news that he was never going to be with Prompto for Noct to realize that he liked him, romantically. He found himself replaying all the quiet moments he had stolen with Prompto the week he had visited. Recalling his smile, his freckles, the glint in his eyes, everything. And he had just been told that all of that was basically meaningless. Prompto’s smiles were not his to keep. Instead he was promised Luna’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct stared at his hands in his lap, still processing what he had been told. He was to marry Lunafreya as a condition of the peace treaty between Lucis and Niflheim. He felt his stomach drop at the simultaneous revelation and loss. The thing he had promised to tell Prompto, he never could. Not anymore. Instead he was being married off like an object? Surely Luna didn't want this either. She always talked about how she loved him like family. And his father wouldn’t let this happen, he wouldn’t. But as he looked into his father's tired eyes he saw the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must make sacrifices for the good of our people.” Noct knew it was the truth, that it was his duty as the crown prince, but still… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day he left insomnia he left with a heavy heart. Heavy with the absence of his father and his home, as well as with the weight of the future to come. With only Ignis and Gladio to accompany him, the back of the car felt a little empty, as if they were missing someone. They made it to hammerhead just as they ran out of gas and money. Thankfully they were able to pick up a few jobs to pay their tab and Noct found himself dragging his feet. What could it hurt to hang around a few more days running errands for Takka if it meant it delayed his wedding day? One he couldn't help but picture with someone other than his betrothed standing across from him. He knew Luna would also appreciate the few extra days of freedom. They had talked a bit since the news and both agreed that the marriage was necessary whether they wanted it or not. But sooner than he had hoped they found themselves staying the night in Galdin Quay preparing to board a ship to  Altissa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning was like fire raining down on Noct’s head. He nearly tore the newspaper in two that proclaimed his father dead. They had been attacked by Niflheim during the signing of the peace treaty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niflheim took my father, Prompto… how much had Prompto known? Was he part of this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis’s rage boiled even as Cor assured him of Luna’s survival. They were free of the marriage, but he had a new mission. To bring Niflheim to its knees. And to find Prompto, to demand answers. He was antsy the entire duration of his stay in Lestallum and during his quest for the royal arms. With Titan calling to him in his mind, he only finds himself more on edge. Making him wish for simpler times with a game controller, snacks and the light of the TV sparkling in the eyes of- no he wouldn’t allow himself to follow that train of thought. It hurt too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled onward with his head and heart aches until by some blessed curse of fate, Noct laid eyes on the one person he has most longed and dreaded to see. Prompto. Staring off the overlook with one gloved hand raised to shield his eyes from the sun. Dressed in a black high collared vest, pale combat pants, and black combat boots. Standing next to an unfamiliar car that seemed to belong to none other than Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now starts the delicate balance of plot and transcribing the game... ◑.◑</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3f3f1QJEck3hxtHpuldX6p">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Noct growls instinctively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto spins at the familiar voice, a smile on his face “Noct! We came to help you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me? Like how you helped my father?” Prompto recoiled into himself and the sight didn't bring Noct joy like he had thought it would, only more pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That” Ardyn stepped in, “was an unfortunate accident, we had no way of knowing the Emperor's plan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of his advisors aren't you? How could you NOT know?” Gladio challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Emperor doesn’t share EVERYTHING with his advisors, perhaps he thought the prince and I might betray him due to certain personal… bonds with Lucian royalty.” Noct still hated the way Ardyn spoke, drawing out every word to its maximum potential and leaving you questioning his intent. “Those bonds are what bring us here today, to share our knowledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as?” Ignis asked, a bit impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nursery rhyme from long ago. ‘From the deep the Archeon calls, yet on deaf ears the gods’ tongue falls, the king made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need only heed the call Noct, listen to Titan’s plea!” Prompto made it sound so simple. “We’re here to get you through the blockade.” He looked pleadingly at Noct, “Please, let us help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how much it hurt him to ask, Noct looked Prompto dead in the eyes. “How do I know I can trust you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t even hesitate to respond, holding Noct’s gaze as he did. “I’m still the same me.” His hand rose and seemed to brush something laying underneath his shirt and Noct had a good idea what it was. He turned to Ignis and Gladio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We in?” Gladio asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Noct replied simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we watch our backs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Ignis relents as they all turn back and Noct nods to Prompto. </span>
  <span>He was willing to trust PROMPTO and ONLY Prompto of the two men before him. And if Prompto believed this </span>
  <span>would help him, then Noct was willing to take the risk. They split into the two cars and sadly Ardyn refused to allow Prompto a ride in the Regalia which did not assuage Noct’s suspicions of the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped shortly after with Ardyn demanding a rest at the caravan, unwilling to continue till morning. Noct took full advantage and asked Prompto to go shopping with him. Ignis took the hint and stopped Gladio from tagging along by setting him to unload the car and distracted Ardyn with conversation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bless Iggy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened?” he asks as he pulls Prompto behind the store. “I want to hear it from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn wasn’t even at the signing.” Prompto began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't care about Ardyn, I care about YOU. How much did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto threw his hands up beside his head and pressed his back against the wall. Noct followed, leaving no room for escape. “I thought it was a peace treaty just like you! I swear Noct, I thought I was going to your wedding.” Did Prompto seem a bit sad at that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, stay focused. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I was in the line up of Niflheim representatives, your Dad was talking to the Emperor and it seemed like they were going to sign, when the Emperor reached for a gun and the whole room was suddenly armed to the teeth. Everyone moved so fast it seemed like it happened in an instant!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was speaking fast, eyes locked downward and if it weren't for the way he stayed perfectly still Noct would have thought he was panicking “Then we heard an explosion and I could see the wall falling through the window, the MTs landed and began shooting shortly after that. Your Dad put up a barrier just as I was grabbed and pulled out the door. I was loaded into a separate dropship and flown away with the rest of the fleet. The last I saw your father he was alive, I swear!”  On the last few words Prompto finally lifted his head just enough to look pleadingly into Noct’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct examined every inch of his friend's face, hoping that it was true. It was scrunched up and full of desperation as he spoke. “Please Noct, believe me.” and he did, despite how stupid he knew it was, he believed every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never were a good liar.” he said, relaxing and giving Prompto some space. </span>
  <span>Space which he quickly reclaimed as Prompto’s knees buckled and he attempted to catch him before he hit the ground. He failed and they both wound up on the hard concrete together. In the split second he had to register it he noticed that Prompto’s breathing was fast and erratic. Prompto sprang back and away from Noct as fast as he could muttering a string of apologies. Noct shook his head and reached out to comfort Prompto. Prompto flinched back farther and smacked into the wall. Concerned, Noct sat up and scooched away, giving Prompto some room and him time to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Prompto’s reaction worried him, he had to remain calm. This was the only way he could hope to help. He suddenly recalled Ignis’s heartbeat from long ago when they were both terribly young. It had been shortly after his return from Tenebrae and his father wouldn't listen to him that leaving Luna had been wrong. It hadn’t helped that he had only been able to get out every other word thanks to his mutism acting up under the stress. His father had been pulled away after an hour of trying to listen to and calm Noct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left only Iggy, his governess still not replaced after her passing, and Noct who had shut down completely once his father left, and curled up in a corner. He remembered the sad look on Iggy’s face as he slowly approached Noct in his little corner, curled up against the world. He knows now that Iggy had no idea what he was doing and just wanted to help but at the time he seemed so confident as he guided Noct’s hand over his heart and asked him to simply breathe. At first it was difficult and he was distracted by Iggy’s heartbeat, out of rhythm with his own. But he came to realize that it was a sign of life. It meant that Iggy was living and breathing just like him. Could feel pain just like him. He became so distracted by this thought that he had placed his ear over Iggy’s heart so he could hear it. The sound grounded him and he found that matching Iggy’s breaths was easier as he counted heartbeats. ‘In, one… two… three… four; out, one… two… three…four...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally understood how Iggy must have felt, helpless but determined to do SOMETHING for the injured soul before him. He set his own breathing to match his heartbeats like Iggy had done and hoped that this could somehow help Prompto. “Prompto,” Noct waited for Prompto to look at him before he continued. “Breathe with me, okay? Just breathe.” He began with an inhale, loud enough for Prompto to hear and he slowly moved his hands up to his heart as he counted out four of his heartbeats in his head. Then he breathed out and slowly dropped his hands to his sides. He repeated the motion and counted to four over and over, hoping that he could somehow reach Prompto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto took shuddering breaths but attempted to match Noct’s breathing. After several long moments It seemed to work as Prompto’s breathing had evened out even if he wasn't matching Noct perfectly. Prompto finally relaxed back onto the wall and his eyes drifted closed, still breathing slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I was so harsh, I just had to be sure.” Noct said it softly, almost to himself, he was too ashamed that his anger had led him to ignore Prompto’s feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Prompto said, cracking open one eye. “I’m sorry I overreacted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M the one who overreacted, Prom. I sent you into a panic attack!” He angrily smacked the ground beneath his fist for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto reached out and took Noct’s hand to brush off the gravel. “It’s not your fault, you needed to know you can trust me right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I could have been nicer-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had done anything less there would still be a little voice in your head that whispered ‘what if?’” He pulled Noct up so they were both standing once again. “Do I want you to do that again? Absolutely not. But you're looking at me like I'm your friend again and that makes it worth it to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prom, I-” he hesitated, “You know I’m at war with Niflheim right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded “Ardyn told me when he said you were going to need help. Noct, he wants you to get the crystal back. I don’t know why and I don’t trust him further than that, but he seems set on it. He doesn't want you to die before then at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can trust him till we get the crystal?” Prompto nodded. “Okay, I can work with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto took a step back, wiping his tears “We should hurry inside before they notice we're gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving their deserted corner behind the shop was the last thing Noct wanted to do but he nodded in agreement and the two set off to buy potions and other remedies they thought might prove useful the following day. He kept stealing glances at Prompto when he wasn't looking, remembering the way he had looked in Noct’s dimly lit chambers. A well of emotions he thought he had buried resurfaced within him and he opened his mouth to say… something. But, the words died on his tongue before he even knew what they were going to be when he caught a glimpse of Ardyn through the window. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0rnYBeZWMik6aordoMocy6?si=85d84d7cdd0c4c86">Recommended listening</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noct barely suppressed the urge to ram the Regalia into the back of Ardyn's magenta monstrosity. Prompto was also in that ugly excuse for a car, but that was WHY he wanted to ram Ardyn off the road. Why wouldn’t he let Prompto out of his sight? Those few minutes behind the store was the only time Ardyn couldn’t be seen hovering over Prompto’s shoulder like a cloud of doom. He had seemed perfectly content to leave Noct and Prompto alone in the citadel, so what had changed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn definitely seemed more protective- no, POSSESSIVE of Prompto. Which was strange enough in and of itself because Prompto was his prince! If anything, Prompto should be giving the orders not the other way around. Noct recalled how he had wanted to vomit at the sight of Ardyn reaching out and grabbing Prompto’s face the night before at the caravan. No matter what Ardyn said, it couldn’t have been to ‘check on the prince’s health.’ Not when Prompto who had been smiling and laughing so happily, seemed to shut down entirely afterwards. He responded noncommittally and kept one eye on his advisor for the rest of the night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So needless to say, Noct wanted Prompto as far away from that man as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did the steering wheel do to you, huh?” Gladio’s gruff voice cut through Noct’s contemplation of what tone the crunching of Ardyn’s car would make, bringing him back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems to be attempting to bore a hole through our guide’s head with his stare alone.” He looked up to the rearview mirror and saw Iggy adjusting his glasses. Both he and Gladio were in the back seat. Noct had hoped to give Prompto shotgun after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny, guys” Noct took a calming breath and felt his muscles relax into the seat a bit more. With his knuckles no longer white from his grip, Gladio huffed approvingly and settled back into his seat as well. Gladio always seemed hyper aware of Noct’s physical wellbeing- guess it comes with the territory of being his shield. It was nice to have someone looking out for him though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just focus on driving, and we can beat him up later”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me…” Most of the venom had left Noct’s voice now that he was joking with his friends instead of stewing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, you both could learn some tact.” Ignis wasn't really angry, more like he was leading the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you propose we suggest beating him up tactfully, specs?” Of course Gladio took the bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he is our guide so why not offer to ROUT him out of our lives.” Both Noct and Gladio groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your puns get worse everyday Iggy,” Noct complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ignis could defend himself, however, they arrived at the blockade and pulled up behind Ardyn as he called “We’re here” from his seat in his own vehicle. “Hello!” he called up to the guards stationed at the top. “It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!” Honestly Noct was a little surprised when they did, perhaps they recognised their prince, who was waving happily at them from the passenger seat. “Your audience with divinity lies ahead” he turned, once again speaking to Noct and his passengers. Then he began back away from the blockade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving?” Prompto asked as he turned and stood, hands on the side of the car, to glance at Noct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drop them at the Archeon’s open door, and with that, we must bid them farewell.” Ardyn swung a U-turn so fast it looked like Prompto almost got flung from the car; it almost looked like he wanted to jump anyway. Noct turned his whole body to follow Prompto just in case, but he managed to remain in the car even as Ardyn sped off down the road. Growling, Noct settled back into the driver's seat and pulled through the open blockade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surrounded by heat and lava with the ground shaking and rocks falling in around them, it didn’t look good for Noct and his retinue. He was just wondering if he would ever get the chance to see Prompto again, let alone tell him how he felt when a Niflheim drop ship came into view. “The Empire! Now?” Iggy called over the sound of the engines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ships doors opened up to reveal Prompto waving them on board “Come on guys, get in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and Ardyn was there too, skulking in the background “I guarantee your safe passage. Though you're always welcome to take your chances down there.” Leaning forward as he spoke, Noct couldn’t help but wish for him to fall out. “Buried amongst the rubble is it?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>As if! Prompto’s with you, and I'm not letting you take him away again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook all the memories of Prompto leaving him with varying pained expressions away as they quickly boarded the drop ship. Once the doors were shut an</span>
  <span>d they had cleared the blast radius, Noct once again pulled Prompto off to the side. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re the one who just fought the Archeon! I should be asking YOU that!” Prompto stated indignantly, looking Noct over for any obvious wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. He just drove off with you; that wasn't the plan.” Noct said, waving Prompto off his search. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t.” he said softly, looking at the ground. “But it wound up helping in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct sized him up for a second and finally spoke one of his dearest desires. “Come with me this time, there’s room in the Regalia.” It wasn’t what he wanted to say, he wasn't quite ready yet, but still he reached for Prompto’s hands hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could” he drew in, wrapping his cuffed arms around himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so scared of him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t, Noct, I wish I could, but he...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct reached out and grasped Prompto’s shoulders “Look at me.” Prompto didn't budge. “LOOK at me, Prom.” He did. “You don’t think I can protect you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have so many other things to worry about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Let me cross one off the list. I’ll feel much better knowing you're safe and by my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I'll only be a burden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct shook his head, “No, Prom. The only burden is the worry I have when you're alone with him, and you won't even talk to me about it. So please, tell me, or come with me, and I won't ask you again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto slowly unwrapped his arms and took a deep breath. </span>
  <span>“Even if I asked, there is no way he would-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll ask” Noct stated bluntly, and turned to do just that. Prompto caught his arm before he could take a single step, pure terror on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.” The grip on his arm became painful as Prompto glanced at Ardyn in panic. Noct followed his eyes and saw the man sauntering over to join them. Noct narrowed his eyes as he approached but resolutely refused to meet the man halfway. Prompto let go of Noct and took a few steps back and away so he was distanced from Noct, but farther away from Ardyn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least that means he would prefer to come with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Noct noted. That knowledge solidified his determination to walk off this dropship with Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you well, your highness?” Ardyn asked with a bored expression. Noct glanced to Prompto waiting for a response, but Prompto shook his head slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s asking me? But Prompto was just- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine, not that you care.” Noct turned his attention back to Ardyn as he realized just how little the man cared for his prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wound me! After all the help I have provided you out of the kindness of my heart.” He rested the back of one hand delicately on his forehead as if suggesting a headache. The image was broken once he cracked an eye and turned back to Noct, a grin plastered on his face. “Surely I’ve earned a little trust after all this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct pretended to consider before finally replying, “I don’t trust easily, however, since you are in such a generous mood, why not allow Prompto to join me on my journey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile slowly melted off Ardyn’s face as his gaze flicked to Prompto and then back to Noct. “I am afraid he would only slow you down, you see, he's much more trouble than he's worth.” Noct growled in the back of his throat and was about to respond when the dropship door began to open. </span>
  <span>“Your Highness, I see we have arrived. Now if you and your… friends... would kindly disembark, I will be on my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. You heard him Prompto, all my friends are to disembark. We don’t want to hold him up.” Prompto looked from Noct to Ardyn and back again as they glared at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather the prince stay with me, so I can... watch over him” Ardyn hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather he come with me as… insurance that you won’t turn us in.” Noct replied, mimicking Ardyn to the best of his ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long thoughtful pause, Ardyn finally relented. “Have it your way, but I wash my hands of this,” and he threw his hands up to emphasize his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct nodded, and Prompto all but ran to his side. Noct led him to where Ignis and Gladio were waiting. Iggy had a single eyebrow raised in surprise as they walked purposefully towards the exit. He could tell exactly when Gladio figured out that Prompto was joining them because a wide smirk spread across his face, and he spoke low enough that only the other three could hear him, “took you long enough.” The party of four disembarked, finally complete. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven't posted in a month... I decided to add a bunch more stuff so the number of chapters and playlist might change in the future. I haven't edited anything I've already posted so the chapters up to now are good. Also work is kicking my butt so its hard to find time to write. I hope you will stick with the story even though I cant promise any kind of regular updates.  Also the boys are finally all together yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>